


Every Voice

by Zarius



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: Gen, Hearing Voices, Multiple Voices, Past Abuse, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Trailer, rise of skywalker tv spot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: Perhaps he was wrong, perhaps the past could never die. Without yesterday, tomorrow never comes.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Every Voice

The chamber was black, bleak, but not void of presence.

Within stood a figure, a boy, not to his own mind, but to those calling out to him, very much that.

Or perhaps an infant.

Still young, still raw, still learning. And growing stronger.

Strong enough to deal with the revelations to come, revelations that will change him, even scar him.

He had tried to bend the balance, to tempt a warrior of the force over to the side that channelled absolute darkness, only to come up short, holding on to his darkness had cost him the light, and now the voices he had silenced were reemerging.

He desired the light, its voice, her voice, to shut out all the others he was hearing. All from the side he had been forever indebted too, since he was granted the very spark of life in his mother’s womb.

The voices of his mentor, of his grandfather, and now of his grandfather’s mentor.

The voice that now claimed to have been all others, from genesis to present.

The voice that his mentor Luke had sensed was guiding him, nurturing his darker impulses, compelling him to act and leave Kylo no choice but to commit to the path intended by the echoes that fed his darkness.

Perhaps he was wrong, perhaps the past could never die.

Without yesterday, tomorrow never comes.


End file.
